


Ink on Skin, Words on Hearts

by Leonidas1754



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: All Paths, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Conquest, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revelations, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Takumi dies in Conquest and this doesn't change it, Writing the Conquest part was hell, birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: The first words your soulmate say to you are tattooed onto your skin.In three paths, the words are the same, but come about in very different ways. Takumi always dreamed of finding his soulmate, while Niles was sure meeting his soulmate would result in his death. Neither gets what they would expect.





	Ink on Skin, Words on Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun. This idea's been rattling around in my head for a little while, and I finally got it written out. This, of course, goes over all three paths, not going too far into it, just painting the picture, really. Birthright ends tentatively hopeful, Conquest in tragedy, and Revelations actually happy, no real surprise there. Hope you enjoy!

In a world of soulmates and destined partners, Niles had always been bitter about it. It wasn’t as if he’d been born without a marking on his arm, the first words his soulmate would ever say to him. Rather, it was what those words were which made Niles bitter.

_“Any last words?”_

Niles never really expected to live long. He grew up on the streets, quickly broken and battered and bruised, and it was only Prince Leo’s kindness that had saved him. Even in Prince Leo’s employ, however, Niles was constantly doing dangerous, death-defying missions and feats, all in the name of his lord.

Leo had tried to comfort him, a few times, on his soulmate’s first words. Niles was sure they were the ones his soulmate would say before they killed him. Leo thought perhaps whatever Niles said back would stay their blade and they’d survive together. Niles was never so easily convinced. That simply wasn’t how this world worked. His story with his soulmate was destined to be a tragic one.

“The world works in mysterious ways. I mean, soulmates… It’s nonsense, isn’t it? But it’s well-proven nonsense. I’m sure things will work out,” Prince Leo had told him one night as he lounged in the library and Niles guarded the door.

In turn, Niles had shaken his head. “Whatever you say, milord.” Both knew perfectly well that Niles didn’t believe a word Leo had said.

He had learned to accept it. Such was his lot in life, after all. As long as Niles could do everything within his power to help Prince Leo, it would be worth it.

Still, every so often, Niles would look at those words written on his right forearm and wonder what his own last words would be.

* * *

 Takumi ran a comb through his hair, humming softly as he looked in the mirror.

_“You really are as gorgeous as they say.”_

The first time he’d read those words, he’d been so excited for the day he’d finally hear them. His soulmate’s first words to him would be how beautiful he was. And yea, perhaps he’d developed a bit of a vain streak as a result, but he wanted to earn those first words, to know that they were right, that his soulmate really meant them.

Oboro giggled as she walked through the door. “You brush it much more and you’ll tug it out,” she teased, walking forward with a bundle of fabric in her arms.

Takumi smiled a bit sheepishly. “I know, I know. I just want to look my best.” He sighed as he glanced in the mirror. The words were spread across his bare left arm, just across his bicep. “What do you think they’ll be like?”

“I’m not sure,” Oboro answered for what must’ve been the twentieth time that month, not that she minded. “But I’m sure they’ll be perfect for you. They’re your soulmate, after all.”

Takumi chuckled. “Yea, I know. I should really stop thinking about it so much.” He was practically obsessed, he knew, but it wasn’t as if he was the only one out there who was. Didn’t everyone, deep in their heart, want to meet the one they were destined to be with?

Being told you were gorgeous was certainly setting the right impression, in any case.

**_\------Life of Birthright-----_ **

Niles chuckled as he watched the Hoshidan army flounder. Leave it to his lord to set the perfect trap, the combination of terrain and poisonous traps was hell for the enemy to deal with. He’d been given a strange order from his lord, however, not to shoot to kill. He supposed it made sense, considering the enemy. With Corrin leading, the Hoshidan army did everything within their power to leave as many of their enemy alive as possible, and Leo wanted to keep things on relatively equal ground, at least how that went.

Niles didn’t mind too much. His life for his lord’s, his lord’s word was his own bond. He’d already taken more than one potshot at the enemy, but a new foe was approaching that actually had Niles worried.

Prince Takumi of Hoshido was said to be the best archer in all the countries on their continent, and after some snooping on the enemy, Niles was more than inclined to believe it. Covering his flank was his younger sister, Princess Sakura. Rumor had it Prince Takumi had been training her himself as of late, and she’d become quite the formidable archer himself, especially with a bow that drew off her magical potential rather than her raw strength. They were quite the combination, apparently.

Niles braced himself for the blow to come. What he hadn’t braced himself for was Prince Takumi’s propensity for banter.

“Any last words?” Takumi called over the poisonous gap, a confident, sly smile on his lips.

The split second Niles froze was enough time for Takumi to nail him with one of his legendary bow’s fantastical arrows, a blunt force to his chest that sent him sprawling, breathless, on the ground.

Niles was staring at the sky as the Hoshidan Royalty moved past him. He could hear his lord shout, anger and worry mixing in his tone.

“NILES! Niles, get up!”

It was Prince Takumi who answered his lord. “Don’t worry about it, he’s fine! I just knocked him down, and if he’s smart, he won’t get back up!”

Niles wasn’t  sure he was smart. He did at least raise an arm to confirm Prince Takumi’s statement, but he found he couldn’t get up. Maybe it was the air pushed from his chest, or maybe it was being completely dazed from the words Prince Takumi had said to him, and the fact that he wasn’t dead.

Niles heard his soulmate’s words and was still alive.

He was still alive.

It hadn’t taken long for the battle to be over. For all Prince Leo’s plans, the Hoshidans had overcome it, and their army had lost. In spite of that, their soldiers were worse for wear, but all alive. As the Hoshidans moved off, Prince Leo approached his retainer, a brow raised.

Prince Leo held out a hand for Niles. “Did Prince Takumi’s arrow finally dislodge your brain?” he asked, sounding composed, but the concern was clear in his expression.

Niles felt a stupid grin split across his face. “You’re never going to believe this,” he said, finally taking the hand and pulling himself up.

* * *

 Niles’ joy at finding out who his soulmate was didn’t last. With the deaths of Prince Xander and Princess Elise, Prince Leo had been inconsolable. He kept a brave face in public, but alone, he fell to Niles, tears and rage and anguish in every word. And Niles never once left his side, because Leo needed him.

Niles couldn’t help but feel a bit resentful towards Princess Camilla for dumping the ruling position on her younger brother. Perhaps Prince Leo _was_ more suited for being ruler, but she barely even bothered to help, more concerned with mourning her siblings both in private and public.

Niles knew he was being unfair. It was hard not to be, though. His lord had taken the entire country upon his shoulders, his only confidant being his retainer. Even Odin had disappeared, saying that, with the war over, he needed to return home. He’d at least had the decency to look guilty about it, and he hadn’t used his usual ridiculous speech habits.

“I’m sorry, milord, but I… I must go. My home, my family…” Odin had said, looking pained and guilty.

Leo had shaken his head. “I understand. Your duty is done, you’ve served me well… Thank you.”

It was only later that Leo had revealed the soulmate markings on his arm. Leo had always brushed questions about them off before, saying that he was far more focused on the war and his country than ridiculous soulmates.

Niles hadn’t been there for Leo and Odin’s meeting, but he’d recognize that ridiculous diction anywhere.

Prince Leo had lost his siblings, his freedom, his father, and his soulmate. Niles silently swore, holding his sobbing lord in his arms in the quiet of Leo’s private library, that he’d never leave Leo’s side.

His loyalty was put to the test at his Prince- now his King’s- coronation ball.

The Hoshidan royals were in attendance, of course, in their finest and expressing their congratulations publicly and their sympathies quietly. King Ryoma was steady and strong, telling Leo that whatever help he needed, they would do their best to lend. Princess Hinoka still seemed a bit tone deaf, but the rest of the siblings were sympathetic.

That included Prince Takumi. Niles stood by his king’s side and didn’t say a word to the other. And when they walked away, King Leo turned to him. “Niles… You should go speak with him.”

Niles pursed his lips. “Milord… I won’t leave you.”

“What? But… he’s your soulmate, we both know this. And it wasn’t as you thought, you actually have the chance to be happy.”

“I am happy, milord, with you. And I highly doubt he needs me more than you do. You’ve lost so much… you won’t lose me as well,” Niles said, the firmness in his voice leaving no room for argument.

Tears appeared in the corners of King Leo’s eyes, though he quickly blinked them away with a short laugh. “You fool… I appreciate it. But you should still talk to him. He deserves to know. You may not have to choose one over the other.”

“... Alright. As you wish, milord.” Niles slipped away, moving silently through the crowd of nobles as he looked for Prince Takumi.

Niles found the other on the outer balcony, talking with one of his retainers. His pale skin and silver hair shined in the moonlight, lovely fabric flowing off his body. If there was one thing that was said about Prince Takumi aside from his skill with a bow, it was his beauty.

The retainer walked away and Niles stepped forward, mouth suddenly dry. He wasn’t entirely sure what he should do or say. First words were important. And here he was, about to reveal himself, then likely immediately break his soulmate’s heart. Sure, he enjoyed seeing others’ pain sometimes, but… this was different.

“You really are as gorgeous as they say…” he found himself murmuring, just loud enough to be heard over the muffled din of the crowd.

Prince Takumi wheeled around so fast Niles was afraid he might fall over, eyes wide with shock. “It’s… you..?” Confusion and recognition danced in his eyes.

Niles gave a weak smile. “Apologies for not saying so before. You caught me quite off guard.”

“Right. Sorry about that…” Takumi shuffled his feet, looking embarrassed. “You’re… not who I expected you to be.”

Niles chuckled. “A noble prince like you being the soulmate of a horrid scoundrel like me? Trust me, it’s a surprise for me as well.”

“Right… Sorry, I’m… not sure what to say.”

Niles took a deep breath. Better to rip the bandage off now, especially since Prince didn’t seem that enthused about Niles. Niles tried to put aside how that thought hurt a bit. “I won’t leave my lord.”

Prince Takumi looked surprised. “I… huh?”

“Soulmate or not… I can’t leave my lord’s side. He’s already lost so much. He convinced me to come talk to you, to let you know in the first place, but… I’m sorry.”

A flurry of emotion flickered across Prince Takumi’s face. Anger, guilt, upset, frustration. It was fascinating, how expressive he was. Finally, he settled on sadness, turning his head away. “I understand. He… He needs you more than I do.”

Niles nodded. “I’m not saying we could never be together,” he said slowly. “But… He cannot leave Nohr, therefore I can’t. And I’ve heard you’re not exactly fond of us Nohrians.”

A wry smile twitched at the corners of Prince Takumi’s mouth as he connected the dots. “Well… We can work it out in the future. I’m glad I know, at least.”

Niles stepped forward and held out a hand. “Come on now, have a dance with me. I promise I don’t bite, not unless you ask me too.”

Prince Takumi chuckled softly, seeming pleasantly confused. “Are you always like this?” he asked, placing his own calloused hand in Niles’.

“I’ve been told I’m an acquired taste,” Niles replied, gently pulling him back inside.

**_\------Life of Conquest-----_ **

Niles panted softly as he pressed behind cover, Leo not far behind him. The aura in the air was utterly oppressive. They thought things had finished when King Garon went down, but they were wrong. Prince Takumi had appeared, twisted, warped, almost unrecognizable, and attacked.

Niles had seen him jump from the wall, from the base himself, but no one had expected him to survive. Niles wasn’t sure he had, even seeing him there.

The purple mist swirled from the other, but there was no time for second guessing. Xander and Corrin had managed to weaken him, but neither could survive another hit, and Leo was on his last legs as well. Niles was the only one in range.

Niles had always wondered how he’d faire shooting against the stubborn Hoshidan Prince. He only wished the circumstances were better.

Niles rushed forward, keeping low and ducking around the cover until finally, he was face to face with the other, the rubble around keeping Niles from taking a safer shot from afar. Still, Takumi had seen him coming and prepared his own shot, glowering at him.

“Any last words?!”

It felt like time had stopped. It was those words, three words he’d both always and never wanted to hear. The glowing arrow was let loose from the twisted legendary bow, heading straight for Niles. He knew if it hit, he was dead.

For just a moment, Niles thought of not moving. Of letting the arrow hit him and letting those three words truly be the last he heard.

His body made the decision for him, diving to the side. He rolled and sprang back up, arrow already pulled back before he could even think of it. And just as quickly, he let it go. The arrow found its mark, sending Prince Takumi wheeling to the ground.

The battlefield went silent as Niles slowly approached Prince Takumi on the ground. Prince Takumi was still breathing, pain clear in the tears running down his cheeks. But his eyes were clear of the strange red glow, the purple mist fading.

“... You really are as gorgeous as they say.”

Recognition flashed in Prince Takumi’s eyes, the tears only coming faster. Niles could feel his own eye burn, his fingers ice and body stone as he watched his soulmate dying.

“... I’m… sorry…” Prince Takumi’s eyes fluttered shut.

Niles turned, walking away before Prince Takumi could take his last breath. That was a sight he simply couldn’t bear to see.

The royals were making their way forward as Niles walked away. Most looked surprised, but Niles ignored them all, except for Prince Leo, who stopped in front of him. Exhaustion painted his concern plain as the morning sun on his face. “Niles… What happened?”

Niles considered shoving it down, hiding it away and just trying to forget. He knew he’d never be able to, though, and Prince Leo… he was the only man Niles ever truly trusted. “I just killed my soulmate.”

Leo’s eyes widened. “Oh Niles…”

“I’m… going to take a walk.” Niles gently brushed past his lord, every footstep feeling heavier and heavier as he put distance between himself and the body of the one the universe said he was meant to be with.

Niles had learned to enjoy cruelty and pain, but this was like none other he’d faced before. Fate was simply cruel, even crueler than Niles had dared to imagine.

**_\------Life of Revelation-----_ **

Niles sighed softly as Prince Leo dragged him towards the training area. They’d just joined Prince Corrin’s army, and already, Prince Leo wanted to test just how skilled Prince Takumi was by pitting his own prize archer against him. Niles knew damn well he wasn’t a match for Prince Takumi, even without the Fujin Yumi. Not only that, but he was skilled at close combat as well, while Niles most definitely wasn’t. He was more of a sneaking around sort, head on combat at close range definitely wasn’t his thing. Still, he would do his best, for his lord, as he always did.

Prince Takumi and Princess Sakura were already at the training area, Prince Takumi guiding her arms to better her aim.

“Prince Takumi!” Prince Leo called, waving the other prince down. “Come on, I’ve brought him. Let’s see how you truly match up!”

Prince Takumi rolled his eyes, patting Princess Sakura’s shoulder before heading over, grabbing his own bow. Niles moved into place, allowing the princes to speak together. Niles didn’t mind being ignored much, he was used to being his lord’s shadow.

Finally, Prince Takumi approached him, Prince Leo standing back with crossed arms to watch. Princess Sakura paused in her own training to watch, seeming curious. Prince Takumi held the bow low in front of him, the ethereal bowstring appearing between his fingertips.

“Any last words?” came the playful jab, a smirk on Prince Takumi’s face.

Any thoughts of fighting, taunting back, or really anything at all immediately left Niles’ mind. Behind Prince Takumi, he could see Prince Leo trying everything within his power not to laugh out of pure shock.

Of course, the staring without responding or even moving had Prince Takumi staring at him in confusion. “Oi, are you still in there?” Prince Takumi called, frowning. He was almost pouting, and that was adorable, really, great dragons he was… very cute.

If Prince Takumi was best known for his archery, he was second best known for his looks and mild vanity. Niles had always appreciated his looks, when he was spying on the Hoshidan, then Corrin’s, army, but up closer…

“You really are as gorgeous as they say,” Niles finally managed through his daze.

The realization on Prince Takumi’s face was _instant_. First he looked shocked, then happy, then immediately angry, putting down his bow again. “You have got to be kidding me!”

Prince Leo couldn’t hold it in anymore, bursting with laughter. “Oh my gods, I can’t- I can’t breathe,” he wheezed out, falling to his knees.

Princess Sakura looked pleasantly confused as she looked to her brother. “Was that really the first thing he said to you..?”

“No way, that can’t be! There’s no way my soulmate is some perverse Nohrian creep!” Prince Takumi glared at Prince Leo, who was still laughing his ass off on the ground.

Niles couldn’t help a soft, disbelieving chuckle himself. “Believe what you will, but… Those were the first words you ever said to me, and they’re here, perfectly marked on my own arm.” He pulled up his right sleeve to reveal the words he’d looked over so many times.

Prince Takumi turned his glare on Niles before stomping off, leaving the training grounds. Princess Sakura looked helplessly between them before calling after her brother in worry, running after him.

Prince Leo finally made his way to his feet, laughter fading as he regained his composure. “Your soulmate,” he finally managed, “is _Prince Takumi_. I’m honestly not sure what I’m more curious about, what that says about you, or him.”

Niles chuckled softly. “I don’t think he likes me very much.” Still, he was reeling. “I’m not dead,” he said softly, still not entirely believing it. “He did say the words, right? He said the right ones, just… ‘Any last words,’ not-”

“Niles. He said it, he said your words. And judging by that reaction, you said his,” Leo said firmly. “You two are soulmates. With any luck… it’ll work out. Just… be yourself. As bad an idea that may seem,” he lightly teased.

Niles chuckled, reaching up to rub his face. “I still can’t entirely believe this is happening.”

“Honestly? Me either. I definitely wish you luck, he seems… difficult.” Prince Leo pat Niles’ shoulder, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Niles turned to the direction Prince Takumi had stomped off in. “I think I’ll give him some time to cool off.”

* * *

That night was cool and clear, and, due to a bout of insomnia, Niles was out and about. He was lost in thought about his sudden discovery of his soulmate, still unsure of what to do. He’d always been so sure he’d die in discovering his soulmate that he’d never put any serious thought into what he’d do if that wasn’t the case. Sure he’d had random fantasies of stealing his lover back to Nohr to live in the palace, himself serving Prince Leo while they utilized their own skills in whatever way they saw best, but it was never anything more than a pipe dream. Yet here he was.

He was walking along, so lost in his own thoughts, he nearly ran face-first into a tree from their peach grove, only stopping when the shadow of the forest suddenly blocked the light of the moon. The smell of the fruit was tantalizing, and Niles headed further in, stepping around the tree this time, intending to get some fruit for a midnight snack.

It was when he looked up that he spotted a familiar figure lounging against the trunk upon one of the branches, nibbling on a peach of his own. Niles smiled and leaned against the tree, looking up. “Well, I came here for a treat, and looks like I found two tonight,” he called up.

Prince Takumi looked down, surprised for a moment before glaring. “Oh great, it’s you.”

Niles winced. “Come on now, is that any way to treat your soulmate?” It was a bit disturbing how much it genuinely hurt to be treated like that. Maybe he’d put more emotionally into the thought of his soulmate than he’d thought.

“Go away. I don’t care if you’re my soulmate, I don’t want to be around some guy who uses people like toys and sleeps with everyone he lays eyes on and tortures people for fun.”

“... Is my reputation really that bad?” Niles knew he had a foul one, but that was a bit much, even for him. Still, he reached up, pulling himself into the tree. He soon made his way up onto the branch Prince Takumi was on.

Takumi edged away from him a bit, glancing away, but even in the darkness, Niles could tell he’d been crying. “I said go away.”

“Prince Takumi…” Niles sighed, rubbing his face. “I am not as bad as my reputation would have you believe. I’m certainly not the cleanest person, when it comes to my past, but…” Niles looked down, chewing on his bottom lip. “... I always thought my soulmate would kill me. I thought that was why those words were on my arm. I never imagined it could have been a playful jab.”

Takumi’s eyes widened a bit, and he looked guilty. “I… I’m sorry.”

Niles shook his head, chuckling. “Don’t be. You were being yourself. I can’t fault you for that.”

“Still. I could have said _something_ better. Then you wouldn’t have lived like that.” Takumi sighed, reaching up to tug at his own hair. “Should’ve known I’d do something to fuck it up.”

“Mm, you could easily kill me, really. You’re a much better shot than I am, and even playing dirty, I wouldn’t stand much of a chance. Personally, I don’t find it a drawback at all.” It was meant as a tease, but really, it was more the truth than anything he could have teased about.

Takumi snorted. “You are… really weird. I don’t get you.”

“Not yet. But… You could.” Niles chuckled. “I know I’m not the best you could have. And I wouldn’t blame you for still walking away. But if you’d like to try, well, I’ll do the best I can, I promise you that. My first loyalty lies with Prince Leo, for many reasons, but I doubt he’d try and stop me.”

Takumi chucked, rubbing his eyes a little. Niles didn’t comment on it, letting him have his pride. “Yea? So why do you have that reputation, anyways?”

Niles winced once more. “Well… It’s not exactly unearned. I do have a habit of making comments most people find distasteful. It has multiple purposes, from distracting people to putting them on edge to simply keeping them from getting too close to me. That said, my encounters have been few, and years in the past. Does that bother you?”

Takumi shook his head. “No, not really. It’s your body, after all. And besides, you thought I’d kill you, so…” He trailed off with a chuckle, shaking his head.

“Indeed. As for the bit about torturing people for fun… Well, I admit, I have a bit of a sadistic streak, from a lot of different things, but mostly how I grew up. I only ever do these things for Lord Leo, though. And if they took some ‘convincing’, well, hopefully that will all be in the past once the war is over.” Niles was surprised at how comfortable he felt talking with Prince Takumi about these things.

Takumi nodded. “Yea… I hope so too. I’m sorry for reacting the way I did.”

Niles shrugged. “It’s alright. I probably would have been the same way if I were you.” He chuckled, reaching up to grab a ripe peach from the branch.

“It’s still not right. Let me make it up to you. Maybe we can take a walk tomorrow, talk some more.” Prince Takumi smiled tentatively at Niles.

The almost shy sort of sweetness from Prince Takumi sent a warm tingle from the top of Niles’ head to the tips of his toes. “That sounds lovely. Who knew my soulmate was a prince charming as well~”

Prince Takumi groaned. “Are you always like this?”

“I’ve been told I’m an acquired taste,” Niles admitted. “Here’s to hoping I grow on you.”

Prince Takumi smiled in return, tentatively hopeful and so sweet Niles could feel his teeth ache. Together, they ate their peaches in the comfortable quiet of the night, and for the first time, Niles found himself looking optimistically to the future.


End file.
